


A Day

by ughloise



Series: Angst August 2020 [6]
Category: Shall We Date?: Obey Me!
Genre: Amnesia, Demon & Human Interactions, Demon/Human Relationships, Domestic Fluff, Established Relationship, F/M, Fluff and Angst, Hugs, Jealousy, Kissing, Requited Unrequited Love, Sad Ending, Tooth-Rotting Fluff, i hate God
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2020-08-06
Updated: 2020-08-06
Packaged: 2021-03-05 21:54:53
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 4,448
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/25752433
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/ughloise/pseuds/ughloise
Summary: As speckles of blinding light surrounded the both of them, she pulled him once more for a dragged out chaste kiss. She no longer has to mull over his fears, he won't even realize he lost something, someone.For when the clock struck twelve, she was erased from his memory.
Relationships: Lucifer/Satan (Shall We Date?: Obey Me!)/Reader, Reader & Other(s)
Series: Angst August 2020 [6]
Series URL: https://archiveofourown.org/series/1859332
Kudos: 22





	A Day

**Author's Note:**

> Angst Day 6 / "...and when the clock struck 12, I was erased from their memory"

It was just one day. 

A speck in the whole year she was mandated to spend in Devildom as a part of the exchange program. A typical in the many days she spent and has to spend with the demon brothers.

It was just one day; but it wasn’t just one of those days either. 

**2:10 / 22 hr 50 min**

Breathing softly into the jaded pads of Lucifer’s bed, she stirred from her disrupted slumber. Eyes slowly fluttering in adjustment and arms languidly combing the space, the absence of a lover in one’s waking had churned her further.

She brushed the disheveled strands that blocked her view of him perched on the seat by the fireplace. He had turned off the lights to make sure she sleeps just right and opted to work by the fireside for illumination. The dimmed down ambience outlined the contour of his face and emphasized the gradient red of his eyes.

Demonic and angelic altogether.

Her eyes welled up at the sight, she has the morning star as a lover, she has the Avatar of Pride at the whisk of a finger. Her eyes welled up at the thought, soon her position in his bed overlooking him would be but a memory only, her memory only.

Before she could voice her desire to have Lucifer get to bed, her eyes landed on the table just in front of him. What usually is occupied by a chessboard, was presently littered with heaps of papers and record books. A gloved hand rests his chin and the other busied itself with a pen atop a page. 

Sitting herself upright, she went to softly pad her steps behind him who had been too focused on work to even notice she woke up and was already at his back. As soon as her arms enveloped around his neck and her head pressed on his shoulder, Lucifer perked at the contact. 

“Hey,” She mumbles into the grey suit he was still wearing, now loose on the collar and folded at the forearms.

“Hey too,” He pulls her hand for a chaste kiss on the dorsal, “Why aren’t you in bed?” 

“Well, you aren’t in bed too.” He chuckles as a response and she bathed in it, lingered in the languid moving of his shoulders and the low melody of his laughter.

A few minutes of silence passed with the two of them just positioned that way. But in that few minutes, a muted battle of parlaying was exchanged. The hand that caressed her arm started writing again on his papers and her arms tightened in their embrace as an answer. 

A smirk made way to his face, knowing full well she wasn’t going to relent. But he wasn’t going to either, at least not yet. He had to finish his work in order to stay on top of his schedule but he wasn’t particularly unwilling to be persuaded either. 

She noticed that he didn’t budge from writing, prompting her to nuzzle her face into the crook of his neck. Lightly humming into his skin and taking in the fading rosewood scent, she leaves a chaffed kiss on his neck. 

The smirk he had now bloomed into that of a brimming smile. Scantily moving from his position, his arm encloses on her hip to tug her forward. Before long, she stood in front of him, one knee atop of his, arms slung on his shoulder and gaze looking down on his ethereal profile.

“Let’s go to sleep now, Lucifer.” 

“I still need to finish a report, my love.”

“ _Typical, Luci. This really is just a typical day._ ” She thought to herself before bringing down her lips to his. Gentled and honeyed the kiss was, lips savored mild taste of black coffee.

She repeats while cradling his face, “Let’s go to sleep, Lucifer.”

“Okay, in a while.” He tightened his hold on her middle and reached for another savored kiss, hand rubbing up and down her side. 

“Luci, now.” If he didn’t know her any better, those words would have been easily branded as potent, but it hung and he knew there was a continuation, “Please?”

The amusement from his face at the utterance of the last word was visible. He just knew she would not be able to hold out an imposing tone on him; yet, she still is the only woman who can coax out such vulnerability to the imperious Avatar of Pride, “Very well then.”

They did go to sleep, but not right after another kiss that dragged into a heated one. Only stopping at the realization of how late into the night it was and that they both have to be early at RAD that very morning. 

**7:15 / 17 hr 45 min**

“B-Belphie!” She choked out a surprise as soon as she stepped into the kitchen. 

For the youngest to be up so early in the morning and to be actually functioning in front of the stove, bewildered her. The idea that today might not be a typical day for them crossed her mind, only to be stopped short by a loud rumbling noise from behind her. 

“Belphie, is it not ready yet? I’m hungry…” A dejected sound came from both Beel’s mouth and stomach, growl growing louder by the second. 

“Not yet, but she’s up now. She can help me so we’ll finish sooner.”

“Ah, you got up because Beel got hungry earlier than expected?” Tying her hair back and donning an apron, she quickly found her place behind the counter. 

“Yeah and he was so noisy about it. Couldn’t go back to sleep with him whining loudly.” 

Indeed it was a typical day after all, Avatar of Sloth he may be, Belphegor was as soft-hearted for Beelzebub as always. 

The entire breakfast preparation with Belphegor had been a reticent prelude to the day. The space only filled by the clattering of utensils from when he knocked over a container on the counter, the sizzling from her carefully dropped minced beef into the frying pan, and even just the cackling of ice as water slowly thawed through it.

She thought about the normalcy of meeting Devildom and Human Realm’s food, the shared committed peace and quiet with the Avatar of Sloth, even the very notion of simply preparing food for seven demon brothers. And as soon as the thought struck, a stinging pain made way to her eyes and a mournful line on her lips. 

She really has no escape to today. The day has not even fully started, yet she already feels the ache of the very image.

In her oblivious grasping for a Devildom seasoning, a pot’s lid came tumbling off and a piquant smell wafted to attack her nose. She did not need to inspect the casserole to recognize what it was. As her beloved’s ever-favorite, she would recognize it at first whiff. 

An idea crossed her mind but she knows it’s an idea she could not carry out on her own, after all, she was far too human to handle a Princess’s Poison Apple. And so she sought out Belphie who had been stirring a vibrant soup in the corner.

“Belphie, can you help me out with something?”

“Hmm?”

All the while the two proceeded with her plan, the demon being her audible cookbook and her going about her groundbreaking cuisine, Lucifer had started his day. Seeking out her presence as soon as he had gone down, believing she was the only way to achieving a truly exemplary day. 

Not even a few paces from the kitchen but, her saccharine voice can already be heard all the way to the hallway. He always found her voice to be so enthralling where he found himself both perking and relaxing at the slightest hint of it. For all he knows, she could be a breed between a succubus and a siren - tantalizing and alluring at the same. 

His dangerous thoughts of her halted as soon as he heard some other being with her. With the help of a few more steps, he discerned it to be Belphie’s and should it have been just that, he would have continued on to the kitchen. 

However, while his ears picked up Belphie’s voice, he reckoned it didn’t sound like him at the same time. It was neither lethargic nor listless, it was uncharacteristically light-hearted and exuberant. 

They were laughing, they were happy. And brother he may be, Lucifer couldn’t help the slightest trace of greenery amidst his prideful murky canvas. 

He knew all too well he won’t be able to open up his guilty feelings to her any time soon. He mused that perhaps one of these days he will be able to without feeling bashful for feeling so - but he didn’t know those days would no longer come.

He kept out of the kitchen and went directly to the dining hall where the rest of the brothers popped into one after the other. A few more idle chitchats passed and a few dozen grumbles from Beel reverberated, she was still yet to emerge from the kitchen with Belphie.

Prompted by sowed jealousy, Lucifer excused himself from everyone claiming he had things to finish at the Royal Academy. It was only at his departure that breakfast finally arrived and soon, she found an already departed Lucifer. 

**11:56 / 13 hr 4 min**

Classes for the morning ended with the ring of the bell and the hallway didn’t even get the chance to be filled yet, her legs went from brisk walking through the corners to actually running down the spiraling stairs. 

Lucifer had not once shown himself to her ever since he left the House of Lamentation which she found deeply troubling. Not only was it out of the ordinary for the Avatar of Pride to pull such an act, she could not afford him being at a distance, on this day of all days.

Breaks in school for Lucifer meant official Diavolo business and that eventually meant being stuck in the Student Council Room. She reckoned that if he was purposeful in avoiding her, he would have to leave the room before break and that exact line of thinking had her dashing from the classroom. 

Hand only halfway to the door handle, her cry came before she could entirely step inside, “Lucifer! You can’t run away from me now!”

“Now, why would you be running away from her, Lucifer?” Diavolo coos in genuine wonder.

“I never took Lucifer as the type to ply for that eccentricity.” Barbatos airs in nonchalance.

“That’s not- Ba-barbatos!” Tinge of pink dusted her cheeks as she stuttered with the insinuation of the two, “Diavolo too! That’s not what I-”

“Well then, we’ll take our leave now, Lucifer. Make sure you take a break from those lengthy reports,” Diavolo and Barbatos made their way to the door where she stood, light golden eyes staring back, “You can always help him, seeing as you’re quite eager to catch him.”

“Diavolo! It’s not what you think, okay?!” But her retaliations fell on deaf ears as the two finally closed the door behind them with a soft thud.

She whipped her head back to Lucifer who had gone back to engrossing himself in mounds of folders and papers. She was growing more and more apprehensive at the way he was becoming more and more conspicuous at ignoring her.

“Lucifer…”

“Yes?” The papers could very well just burn with the way he stares at them, intense and vehement. 

He was downright manifesting his vice: unrelenting, unbending, prideful. And while she can handle this in a number of ways, she was growing fearful of how the day may end up with him wallowing in whatever he was feeling. She couldn’t have that, not today.

“Lucifer, look at me.” Her request came out as a plea dressed in desperation, “Please?”

At long last, he raised his head in the utterance of her last word and he found her face imbued in tears. The fear grappled her heart more than how she imagined it to have but the concern that replaced the disdain in his eyes relieved her for what it’s worth.

“My love,” before he realized it, his hand had already snaked its way to her middle, pulling closer, “What’s wrong?”

Sitting atop one of his legs, she wraps her own limbs around his broad shoulders and perches her face unto his neck. Mumbling close to his ear in stifled tears, “Shouldn’t I be the one asking that?”

She moves her face away from where it laid, eyes searching for answers in his lustrous sanguine eyes, “Did I do something wrong, Luci? Why are you avoiding me?”

A lump of sigh was released from his mouth before his face contorted into that of a reticent look, a look no eyes has ever laid on before, “This morning.”

“This morning?”

“You sounded quite happy with Belphie.”

“What?”

Lucifer neither repeated himself nor offered further explanation. He left it as it is and it took a few seconds of gawking at one another before understanding dawned on her. 

“You’re-!” 

“You don’t have to be so surprised about it, darling.” 

Despite the choice of endearment, the tone speaks of a clear manifestation: he wasn’t amused. It wasn’t especially quelled either as all she was being is a laughing mess. His humorless gaze remained fixed on her as she, unsuccessfully, composes herself for a coherent response.

“I- Lucifer, Belphie and I were making this,” Laughter dying down, she produced a small lavender bundle from the confines of her uniform. 

“This one’s for you, Lucifer.” Aptly placing it on the palm of his hand, she offers the sweetest smile Lucifer has ever seen adorn her face.

To allow room for Lucifer to unwrap the bundle, she was about to stand from his lap but a sudden yelp resounded from her mouth as he tightened his grip around her waist, “You stay exactly where you are.”

As soon as the knot came off, candied and roasted aromas drifted and he just knew it was his favorite, “Princess’s Poison Apple...but what’s this? Bread?”

“It’s what we call an apple strudel in the Human Realm,” Index and thumb picked on one of the wedges and hovered it in front of his lips, “This one though, I made with the Poison Apple.”

Lucifer opened his mouth, teeth biting crisply on the crusted portion and tongue savoring on the palatable mix of butter and poison apple, “Does it taste good? I had Belphie help me.”

Lucifer understood everything with only the bite of a strudel. He placed the rest of the pastry onto the table and grabbed one and gestured as an act of feeding her.

“Wait, can I even eat tha-”

But before he could answer or she could even finish her concern, a demon came into the room without notice. Catching both parties off-guard, Satan had merely announced himself only when he had already pushed the doorway.

“Hey, I’ve borrowed the book you-” All in a matter of seconds, Satan’s lime eyes turned from surprised at her placement on Lucifer’s thighs, flustered at the obvious touchy-feely feeding, and ultimately to chagrin at having to be the one to witness all of it.

“Pretend I never opened the door.” 

**15:18 / 9 hr 42 min**

“Thank you again for coming with me, honey.” Asmo’s honeyed voice breezed in her ears as he pressed his lip close.

“Y-you’re welcome, Asmo!” A strained smile draws on her lips.

“Now, if you could move away from her that would be helpful too Asmo.” 

Asmo momentarily pulled a face, “Who even invited you Lucifer? I only invited her. Anyway don’t you have work in the Student Council like...now?”

“Should I remind you then, that you are also a member of the Student Council?” A fleeting wince came over his fetching face, “Besides, my beloved requested I come with so I finished all my work early.”

“I hope that’s alright, Asmo?” She held back but deep inside, all she wanted was to exhaust the day together with Lucifer as much as possible. For this reason, even when she was never one for it, right there and then, she manifested the most credulous look she can. 

“H-hey! If you continue looking at me like that, I won’t have a choice but to steal you - even if that would be from Lucifer.”

Asmo didn’t seem to notice the look he’s been getting from Lucifer. Even if he did, he didn’t seem to be bothered by it as he very soon grabbed her hand and swayed to the closest rack that Majolish displayed tons of. 

The Avatar of Lust had been as energetic as he was, seeing it as a process of filtering how he would look in other people’s eyes. Although he reckons he will always be beautiful no matter who looks, he plowed through the clothing as if his life weighed in the act of doing so. 

He was able to drag her from one rack to another, one heap to another with so much ease and comfort that it took her so long before realizing Lucifer had let go of her hand and had gone off somewhere else.

“Asmo, have you seen Lucifer?”

“Hmm? Yeah, I think...mhmm I like this one,” Grabbing a vibrant hot pink fabric, “Hey luv, look at this one. I look good in this one, yeah?”

She had to wait for Asmodeus to legitimately complete his shopping for her to be able to start tracking where her lover went off to. Scanning her DDD, Lucifer didn’t leave any message for her or even in the group message they had either.

She was about to dial him when a familiar warmth pressed on her back and captured her in an embrace, “Is he finally done?”

“Lucifer! Where have you been?” His arms were locked in her frame that she had to crane her neck in order to hold eye contact.

“Somewhere,” The feel of his gloves slid on her nape as he took all strands in one fist, moving them to the front, “Don’t move.”

She stood there confused when the cold feel of silver traced the outline of her clavicle and down to the dip of her chest. 

“Lucifer! What’s this-” Looking down, she saw the pendant slightly curved at its top and dropped down. It was a horizontally flipped C-Clef, and it glinted in fervent ruby rose at where the clef starts. The form perched with diamond rays.

“It’s the form of a peacock, my love. It symbolizes pride, beauty and confidence.”

“I know that, silly. I’m asking what’s this for?” Her pulse was loud in her ears, the undertone of the day was becoming more and more perceptible. 

“A gift,” He reached for the pendant, thumb caressing the ruby. “A reminder that wherever you go, I’m with you.”

She had been rendered unable to speak and was for the second time of the day, teary-eyed. It distresses her to know what she knows, to know something that they have no idea of.

“Why do you look like you’re about to cry?”

“I just…” Blinking back tears threatening to fall, she launched at him in a full embrace, “I love you always, Lucifer.”

“Hey! Some respect for the unwedded right here.”

**19:33 / 5 hr 27 min**

Dinner had been the usual and the usual always meant trouble for the most part. 

Slowly making her way down for dinner, her thoughts had once again drifted off to her one-sided sorrow. Time was running out and no one else knew. Directly facing the staircase where she stood, she looks at the portraits of the seven demon brothers, the people she’s spent the most time with in Devildom. 

She would have been moved to tears at that very spot as she lamented over her circumstance, if it weren’t for the glaringly obvious fact that there were in fact, not seven portraits, but only four. 

“Levi...Satan...ah!” As soon as she figured out who’s portraits were missing, she made haste to the dining hall where everyone had most likely gathered already.

“I’m telling you, that’s just too much sauce, Beel.”

“No, this is just right.”

“Lol Beel splashed his food with yucky sauce again xd sent.”

Everyone was being their usual even minutes before dinner, she had to louden her voice to be heard, “H-hey, is it just me or are there only four of your portraits on the wall?” 

“What?” Everyone’s first reaction had been to look at her save for someone who, all of a sudden, grimaced in defense.

She repeated herself, “Outside, in the hallway...there are only four portraits.”

“Normie, whose portraits are missing?”

“Uhm...Lucifer, Asmo and Beel’s are all missing.”

Satan tilted his head in ponder, “Those three...if I remember right, those three made it into the Top 5 of the popularity contest just recently.”

“Ah, then, that was the popularity contest that got someone disqualified wasn’t it?” Asmo only smiled, unbothered by it all, mostly flattered to have his stolen.

“Then, I wouldn’t be surprised if a certain someone sold them would I? Especially if that someone was one of those that got disqualified...and is looking so guilty right now.” Belphie poked in on the exchange sneeringly albeit in the most passive a sneer can be.

“Mammon.” It was all Lucifer had to say and the rest was another entry to the many misdeeds of the Avatar of Greed. 

“Wontcha just forgive me already Lucifer? This is making me dizzy! Cmon dear brothers!” For all that Mammon is the second eldest, he sounds the most childish among all brothers. The sound of his screaming from the entrance hall became an accompanying melody as the rest dined in a state of normalcy. 

“Lucifer, I think you should let him down,” He glared at her words, as if asking if she dares to reprimand him on how he disciplines his brother, yet she remains unfazed, “At least let him partake dinner first. You can talk and sanction him after.”

A moment or two of silence elapsed where only Beel’s ceaseless gobbling and Mammon’s untiring pleas were audible. Everyone was keenly eyeing the exchange. Soon after, his glare softened into that of understanding and had agreed to the terms she had set. 

As soon as Mammon was back in the hall, he was quick to give her all the bashful praises he could muster. 

“She really has become like a mother,” A giggling Asmo voiced, “She and Lucifer have grown into the parent role.”

Chartreuse nails pointed accusingly at the eldest, “Lucifer’s more like the mother though, while she’s the father who’s supposedly cool and lax towards their children.”

“Huh?! Who said fathers are cool and lax? You should meet our Father, Satan. You wouldn't say he's cool and lax, at all.”

She felt her sweat go cold at the mention of their father. Her limbs weakened, hand barely able to hold the spoon in front of her and legs dainty underneath the table. And though she squared her breathing moments later, the change in her demeanor did not go unnoticed by Lucifer.

Looking up from her plate, her eyes met his in a dance of worry. She eased him, at least tried to, with a strained charming smile. 

Dinner had been the usual but that day, all she thought about was that it's last usual dinner she could take with them.

**23:44 / 0 hr 16 min**

_“If you don’t, they will be the one to suffer the consequences. Perish and you will save them from that, human.”_

Remembering God’s booming voice, she sighed into the breezing air. She was standing on the balcony of Lucifer’s room. Not only did the view provide her a magnificent look at the glittering mammoth sphere of the moon in the ebony sky, her location also allowed her to grasp the splendor of the dark, the grandeur in all of Devildom.

Lucifer entered but her stupor didn't let her notice his entrance despite the fading scream from Mammon that lightly entered when the door opened. She was too grappled in her bubble, looking at the patrons rolling out of Hell's Kitchen, revelling at the fellow students leaving the Royal Library - taking in Devildom before the day ends.

The lusty smell of ripe rose enveloped her as his arms found its way in its usual place at her midriff. A curled horn briefly nudged her cheek as he snuggled his face into the crook of her neck and a feathered wing tickled her arm when he pressed her body closer to his chest. 

“Was Mammon that worse this time you had to be in your demon form?” She meant for her words to be blithe if not sanguine, yet it came out as a soft hush, a whisper.

“Mhmm,” His breathing squares as he found himself contentedly stuck to her, “I asked him to get those portraits back or not a single Grimm will get to him however it goes.”

Her laughter was soft and airy, apt for the cold of the night, “You need to control yourself too. You can't just change into your devil form each and every time he does something. It's Mammon, he will always have something.”

Demonic features ebbed out as the wind pushed his hair into her cheeks, “It's okay, I have you to pacify me each and every time.”

The image of what Lucifer described would no longer be a possibility minutes from now. She strengthened her voice, willed her might to continue talking. 

“Lucifer, what do you love about me?”

“Hm, where's the question coming from? You don't seem to be feeling well the past few days either, are you alright, my love?”

“Yeah, course, just...you know, I wanted to know.”

“Well, for one, you even my voice. You don't concede but you don't necessarily push further. You know how and when to compel against me.” 

She was quiet, she knew he wasn't done despite the silence that ensued after those words.

“I used to fear dying and ascending to the Celestial Realm. But,” His hand held her chin to face him where he planted a lingering and satyric kiss, breathing shared, “All I have to fear now is losing you, my love.”

As speckles of blinding light surrounded the both of them, she pulled him once more for a dragged out chaste kiss. She no longer has to mull over his fears, he won't even realize he lost something, someone.

_**For when the clock struck twelve, she was erased from his memory.** _

**Author's Note:**

> First Obey Me fanfiction, here we go! I'm just happy the very first OM I write matches to that of Lucifer but at the same time, I'm sad because it has to be an Angst. For the Angst-loving people, I'm sorry this was a Fluff-fest, I got tired of writing sad stuff.
> 
> I initially had a difficult time with the prompt but then realize since it's OM and there's plenty of room for imagination, I just brought in God (
> 
> As always, thank you Gly and Tin! Additional thanks to lydisy and hetaliapri, my fellow OM sisters, with the former just basking in the cameo of the other brothers and the former actually giving critique. 
> 
> \- Honestly don't know what Lucifer's favorite food is, the Princess Poison Apple is his favorite in the Surprise/Guest portion of the battle, so.  
> \- Referenced necklace: shorturl.at/hJK08  
> \- Lucifer's fear was revealed in Satan's Be You Devilgram.


End file.
